Best Idea Ever
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: Just a short, fluffy one-shot involving our favourite dynamic duo...Jim and Spock! Rated T for sexual themes and innuendo!


_**Best Idea Ever**_

* * *

><p>Jim sighed peacefully, smiling when the hand that was combing through his hair brushed past his ear softly.<p>

"I could stay like this forever." he said quietly, nuzzling further into the other mans neck, his nose gliding across warm skin.

"Although an impractical idea Jim, I agree with the sentiment, I too find our current position agreeable." Spock commented, stroking his thumb along the Captains hip slightly.

"You didn't seem very keen when I asked you to do this morning." Jim stated, raising his head and looking into the Vulcan's eyes. Spock met his gaze and raised an eyebrow delicately.

"With all due respect Jim, you announced your request that I stay in your quarters tonight because you wished to 'sleep with me' in the middle of our shift when the whole of the bridge was silent." Spock countered smoothly.

Jim chuckled, cupping Spock's cheek tenderly.

"As much as I love a good bit of innuendo, I genuinely meant sleep." Jim clarified.

Spock let the corner of his mouth twitch into an almost-smile. Jim smiled warmly and kissed Spock sweetly.

"Anyway, you said you wanted to take things slow and I respect that. I could wait forever to take our relationship to the next level if it made you happy." he added.

Spock blushed slightly.

Seeing his lover like this was one of Jim's favourite things. He revelled in the fact that Spock felt comfortable enough when with him to slowly begin to let down his barriers and let his Human side show through. Jim suddenly pulled back, sitting up on the bed.

"Spock would you completely disagree to something that I feel would bring us both a lot of pleasure?" he asked bluntly, smiling widely.

Spock sat up slowly, yet again raising his eyebrow.

"May I remind you Jim that you just said that you respected my wishes to-"

"It's not what you're thinking of Spock." Jim interrupted.

Spock paused before nodding for Jim to continue.

"Take your clothes off." Jim said firmly, beginning to pull his own t-shirt over his head.

Spock blushed instantly at the request.

"Jim I-"

"Not what you think remember? Just trust me." The Captain said earnestly, unbuttoning his trousers and slipping them down over his hips.

Spock didn't move but once Jim's naked form slipped under the covers he couldn't help but comply with the blonde mans request simply because curiosity was getting the better of him.

Slowly, Spock began to undress, folding his clothes neatly and placing them at the bottom of the bed. Now stripped down to his boxers, Spock joined Jim under the covers. Jim looked at him, a small blush peppering his cheeks.

"Underwear as well Spock." He said lightly. Spock turned rigid.

"I won't look if that helps?" Jim suggested. Spock sighed.

"No Jim, no it does not." he stated.

Despite this, Spock nervously removed the last garnet and it joined the rest of his clothes.

Jim smiled, pulling Spock so that he lay on his side, making sure to not once look under the covers or even let his eyes wander below Spock's hips.

"Jim, may I ask what you are doing?" Spock asked curiosity. Jim tapped his nose.

"You'll see." he replied.

Jim slowly moved over and carefully pressed the full length of his body up against Spock's, coiling his arms around the Vulcan's waist.

Jim seemed to fit Spock perfectly, their bodies fitting together like they were made to complete each other.

Spock inhaled sharply at the sensation. He found himself wrapping his arms around Jim's torso tightly, pushing up against the other man firmly.

"So how's this position Spock? Agreeable?" Jim asked, an air of jest in his voice. Spock hummed in agreement.

"I must admit Jim, our new position is much more so than the previous one." he stated quietly.

Jim chuckled softly before resting his head on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather be doing right now." he said. Spock's nose touched Jim's as he rested his head on the same pillow.

"Are you certain? What about your wish to 'sleep' with me?" Spock asked, his voice small and quiet.

Jim held in a laugh at how comical the innuendo sounded coming from Spock, opening his eyes and meeting the gaze of his lover.

"Yeah I'm quite certain. It's you I'm in love with Spock, not your body." Jim replied, making Spock blush violently.

"Although it's defiantly a bonus." Jim added, running a hand up Spock's back and winking. He titled his head slightly and kissed Spock lovingly.

Jim smiled happily as their lips parted.

"We should get some sleep. If we both show up for shift tomorrow exhausted people will talk." He stated.

"Let them." the Vulcan whispered before kissing Jim soundly, intertwining their legs beneath the covers.

All Jim could do was moan in approval.

_Best. Idea. Ever._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN - Sooooo :) Just a short one this time! I'm working on some new stuff at the minute but I've been busy with exams lately so haven't had a lot of time. I wrote this on my iPod one night when I couldn't sleep. Review please :) xx_**


End file.
